Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fluid delivery devices. More particularly, the invention concerns an improved apparatus, including a fluid dispenser having visual flow indicator means, for infusing medicinal agents into an ambulatory patient at specific rates over extended periods of time and a novel reservoir fill assembly for controllably filling the reservoir of the fluid dispenser.